


From the Very First Day

by pinchess07



Series: From the Very First Day [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinchess07/pseuds/pinchess07
Summary: For this gem:Percival is a hot 'A list’ Actor and Newt has no clue who he is.Newt becomes the dog walker of Percival Graves the actor, his friends freak out and Newt’s confused because he has no idea why. All he knows is that the man is clearly wealthy and Newt’s paid really well. Either way, he is almost saved up for the Zoology Trip that could benefit his future in the field.Percival himself is surprised to find someone who doesn’t know him, not to be arrogant. These days, he can’t walk down the street without body guards or he’d be washed away by a mob of fans. Also he finds Newt’s eccentric and obliviousness nature kind of refreshing.Percival likes to make Newt blush or squeamish for fun, because he thinks its kind of cute. Percival then tries to do a little harmless flirting, but Newt being Newt misses the point greatly. This stuns Percival… other ladies and men would be swooning at his feet but nope, not Newt. Oh… the game is on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEWT YEAR!

"--ly, Percy, how many times do I have to tell you, you can't!"  
  
Percival Graves removes the phone from his ear just to give it a scorching glare. He brings it back to his ear, ready to go through the same song and dance he's already done a million times.  
  
"Sera. I need to walk my dogs. Barring that, I need a dog walker. One who won't scare them or be scared of them, or mistreat them. If you could find someone who meets that criteria, I'll hire them. But until then, you can bet I'm walking my own damn dogs," Percival growls through gritted teeth. He hangs up with an angry swipe of his fingers, smudging his phone screen.  
  
He'd adopted three curly-haired shih tzus from the local shelter a little over two months ago: a black one, the oldest of the three, a male named Credence; a brown one, the elder of the two females, named Chastity; and lastly, a white one and the smallest and youngest, named Modesty.   
  
They couldn't have been rescued from their abusive harpy of an owner soon enough, Percival thinks. Mary Lou Barebone really did a number on them, especially Credence. Percival's blood boils just thinking about it. How she could name dogs after virtues when she was a horrid excuse of a human being, he'd never understand.   
  
Luckily, all three dogs had recovered relatively well in Percival's care, physically. Psychologically is a whole different kettle of fish though. They still behaved shyly around strangers, Credence in particular. Sudden movements and loud noises startled them easily. Percival has just gotten them to relax enough to walk them around the neighborhood without them shutting down into a catatonic state and he's not going to stop walking them now.   
  
Even if he's bound to get mobbed by his fans if he gets spotted.   
  
He grabs a black baseball cap from its peg on the hallway and puts it on. To top it off, he puts up the hood of his navy blue  hoodie on top of it as well. He already has aviators on.   
  
He's wearing a faded gray t-shirt and the oldest, softest pair of jeans in his closet, along with a worn pair of sneakers. Incognito mode on, he moves toward his apartment door.  
  
Which is already open. He can barely make out the end of a black leash from where he's standing.  
  
_Damn you and your inappropriate timing, Seraphina Picquery!_  
  
He hurries out of his apartment in large strides, only to falter to a stop at the sight of his three sweet babies molesting a stranger on the floor.  
  
The guy has a reddish-brown mop of hair. His freckled face is being licked all over by Percival's dogs and he looks like he's having the time of his life, judging by the smile on his lips. His hands are fluttering between the three dogs, petting them enthusiastically.  
  
Percival hasn't been noticed yet, so he takes the time to observe the guy further.   
  
Percival certainly hasn't seen him around before. The guy seems to be going for some kind of professor look, but he has a brilliant blue coat that doesn't belong in boring classrooms. Although, Percival notes, the battered brown case on the floor beside him certainly lives up to the stereotype.  
  
The guy's laughter and other noises of happiness are... pure. And sincere. And warm. Percival's seen enough people in the business faking emotion and this man is definitely _not_ faking. He's genuinely enjoying his encounter with Percival's dogs.  
  
Who still need to go on their walk.  
  
"Credence! Chastity! Modesty!" Percival calls. They bark and run up to him, leaving the stranger alone at last.  
  
The guy has the audacity to pout. But, Percival has to admit, even under dog slobber, the guy is handsome.   
  
"I've never seen you here before, Mister...?" Percival asks, blatantly fishing for information. He doubts that his doorman would let just anyone enter the building, but it won't hurt to be cautious.  
  
"Oh! Apologies. I'm Newt Scamander," the guy, Newt, apparently, answers. He's got a British accent, Percival notes. He only meets Percival's gaze for a moment before looking down at the dogs again. "Your dogs were kind enough to welcome me."  
  
"Usually they run away from strangers, so believe me, I was very surprised. Hang on, did you say welcome you? What do you mean?"  
  
Newt Gestures to the door opposite Percival's apartment. He's still sprawled on the floor, long legs invitingly open. Percival feels his brain straining to put the clues together.  
  
"20-17?"  
  
Newt nods. "My brother rented it for me, so we'll be neighbors."  
  
_Well._ This bears thinking about. In the meantime...  
  
"Mister Scamander, my dogs and I are going to go on our daily walk," Percival states, gathering the three dogs' leashes in his hands.  
  
"That's great! Most owners neglect that necessary part of their life, and--" Newt shuts his mouth abruptly, blushing rather fetchingly in Percival's opinion. "I apologize. I'll get out of your way," he continues shyly, gazing everywhere but at Percival. He scrambles up to his feet clumsily, limbs going awkwardly as he goes.  
  
"I was hoping you'd join us, if you weren't previously occupied. Or were you in the process of moving in?" Percival asks. He can't help but be charmed by this man in front of him.   
  
Newt's entire being seems to lighten up. "I'd love to join you! And no, I only brought my case with me. Theseus assured me that _the apartment is fully furnished, brother,_ " Newt explains, lowering his voice at the last part in imitation of his brother. Theseus.  
  
He opens the door to 20-17 and shoves the case in before locking it shut again. He turns back to Percival eagerly, motioning for him to go on to the elevator down.   
  
"Sorry, but, Theseus, I can kind of understand. But why would your parents name you Newt?" Percival asks as they go, the dogs trotting obediently between them. Newt, to Percival's relief, only laughs.  
  
"It's short for Newton. Seeing as I've no interest at all in physics and math, and my middle names are... well.."  
  
"Your middle _names_? Plural?"  
  
"Newton Artemis Fido Scamander. That's my whole name. Go on, laugh. I've heard it all before," Newt mutter dejectedly. Any laughter Percival had been holding back dissipates in the face of Newt's palpable misery.  
  
"That's... unfortunate," Percival settles on.   
  
" _Yes._ Anyway, I like Newt better, and it connects me to my area of interest," Newt plows on with more enthusiasm.  
  
"Which is... animals?" Percival guesses. Newt flashes him a brilliant smile.   
  
"That's right! Oh, and you need to relax your hold on their leashes," Newt states, motioning to Percival's clenched fist. They're on the boundary between Percival's apartment building and the _rest of the world._  
  
Percival can't help being tense. He knows his dogs can sense it and they tense up as well. But there's so many possibilities, so many things that could happen...  
  
Newt hums, looking at Percival with his head cocked to the side.  
  
"Want me to do it?" he offers, confusing Percival.   
  
"Do what...?"  
  
"Hold the leashes. I can do it. I'd love to do it. If you'll let me, I mean," Newt explains.   
  
"Oh." Percival breathes out. _Wasn't he just talking to Sera about needing a dog walker earlier?_ He already knows his dogs like Newt. He nods and hands the leashes over gingerly. Newt holds them securely in his right hand, Percival notices he doesn't hold it with tension, just like how he was telling Percival to do it earlier.  
  
Credence, Chastity and Modesty all look back at him calmly, wagging their tails slowly. There's none of the usual fear in their postures.  
  
This whole walk is already better than any other walks they've gone on before, and it's just starting.  
  
"Anyway, about animals!" Newt exclaims happily, walking forward like he hasn't just done a minor miracle. Percival eyes Newt's profile as he listens to a very enthusiastic rendition of a trip in the Amazon jungle. Newt makes every single creature he meets sound _magical_.  
  
By the end of their walk, Percival has made up his mind.   
  
"Newt, I've actually been searching for a long time for someone to walk my dogs. I do it as often as I can, but sometimes my schedule doesn't permit it," Percival admits as they stand in the hallway between their apartments.   
  
Newt catches on immediately. "I'll be happy to do it! I'm only here in America to finish writing my book, and I'll have a flexible schedule. I've also signed up to volunteer at the local shelter, the Aurora, but I can choose when to go so it's no problem, Mister... er... Sorry, I don't seem to remember catching your name?"  
  
Percival blinks at him in disbelief. He removes the aviators, pulls down his hoodie and removes his baseball cap. There's no recognition at all on Newt's face. This man is a _blessing_ on God's green earth.  
  
"My name's Percival Graves," he says, amusement lacing his tone. Newt doesn't react other than giving him a nod.  
  
"Mister Graves--"  
  
"Please call me Percival or Percy," he interrupts.   
  
"Er..." Newt stutters.  
  
"Or I'll call you Newton in return, how's that?" Percival warns him. Newt flushes. He's becoming more endearing by the minute.  
  
"Percival, I'd love to walk your dogs for you," Newt declares intently, even raising his chin and meeting Percival's gaze to make it clear that he's serious.  
  
"Great. And let me take you out for some coffee as soon as my schedule permits it, okay?" Percival asks, raising an eyebrow and quirking his lips suggestively.  
  
"I would much prefer tea, please," Newt says. It's not a _no,_ but Percival's sure that the innuendo entirely escaped Newt.  
  
"Tea. Alright, Newt," Percival agrees. He can't remember the last time he felt this good. There's just something about this man...  
  
\--  
  
"Percival! You can't give me this much just for walking your dogs!" Newt yelps. They're inside Percival's apartment, in the living room.   
  
Newt is holding the check Percival gave him like it's going to burst into flames at any second.  
  
"It's for taking care of my precious babies, Newt Scamander," Percival states. He's seated at the sofa, Credence a warm, comfortable weight in his lap, the other two sleeping by his feet. He's brushing Credence's long hair. It's healthy and shiny now, and Percival wants to scrub the memory of seeing it tangled and matted and dirty under _that woman's_ care from his brain.  
  
"But--" Newt splutters.  Percival cuts him off.  
  
"I can afford it. _You_ can save it up until you have enough to pay for that second Amazon trip you're dreaming about."  
  
Predictably, Newt shuts his mouth and appears to think it over. He nods slowly after a few moments.  
  
"How can you afford it anyway?" Newt asks. "And also, Tina and Queenie at the shelter didn't believe me when I told them about you. Or about walking your dogs. I don't understand why."  
  
"Do you ever watch television, Newt? In between writing and gallivanting around the world?"Percival asks back. He's actually really curious about it, how after a month of acquaintance Newt still hasn't said anything about Percival's status as a very well known actor. Judging by his earlier question, Newt still doesn't know that Percival Graves is a household name in America.   
  
"Yes!" Newt shouts, surprising Percival. There's a giddy smile on Newt's face, giving Percival an inkling of his next words. "There was a documentary about dolphins the other day! They're so smart, did you know? But what has that got to do about you...?"  
  
_I knew it!_  
  
Percival shakes his head in exasperation and amusement. It's frustrating and refreshing at the same time, Newt's obliviousness.   
  
"Have you lived under a rock all this time?" Percival teases him, unable to help it. Newt squints at him.  
  
"I've spent some time observing moles and prairie dogs... I've even explored some underground caves...? What...?"   
  
Percival laughs loudly, unabashedly delighted.  
  
"i wasn't joking!" Newt declares indignantly. "I really did all that! Prairie dogs, they have this amazing system..."  
  
"Sorry, Newt. I'm not laughing at you. I'm just... happy," Percival explains once his laughing fit has passed. "You are one of a kind."  
  
"We all are," Newt replies, entirely missing the point. Again. "It's science. Though I'm not any kind of genetics expert. I know two butterflies will never have the same exact wing pattern..."  
  
Percival gently transfers Credence to the sofa, finally done with brushing the dog for the day.   
  
He positively _stalks_ over to where Newt is standing. Newt doesn't flinch or look scared, but he does step back.   
  
"... just like..."  
  
Another step forward for Percival, and another step back for Newt.  
  
"... two humans will... um...?" Newt's back is to the wall, now. Percival is maybe a foot away, ignoring the usual boundaries of personal space. It thrills him how Newt hasn't yet issued a single protest.  
  
They might finally be getting somewhere.  
  
"... never have... the same... fingerprints...?" Newt trails off. "Is there, is there something you... you wanted... Percival?" He blurts out, unable to meet Percival's gaze for longer than a few seconds at a time. There's a flush creeping up his neck.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes, Newt," Percival murmurs.  
  
"Um, what... what is it?" Newt asks, biting his lip nervously. Percival wets his own lips reflexively, wanting to _taste._  
  
"I would like to make it clear that I am interested in you. Romantically. I'm tired of misunderstandings, Newt. I'd like to take you out on a date, if you are amenable," Percival declares.  
  
Newt looks confused, but also faintly pleased. He hasn't pushed Percival away, or done something drastic like slap him. Percival takes it as a good sign.  
  
"Um, really?" Newt _squeaks._ He's bright red and Percival has never seen a more lovely sight.  
  
How this man managed to catch his attention like this, he'll never understand. He's dated all kinds of people over the years, but none of them even comes close to Newt Scamander.  
  
"Yes, really," Percival breathes out. He needs all the self-control he developed over the years to keep from cupping Newt's cheek without permission. He wants to know the feel of Newt's feverish skin in his palm.  
  
Newt finally stares at him intently, looking for sincerity, maybe. Percival lets him, tries to convey just how serious he is. He doesn't know when he fell for this man, but he guesses it's some time between seeing Newt for the first time being licked by his dogs and the walk that followed after.   
  
From the very first day.  
  
A small inhale, and a shy, hopeful smile.   
  
"I'd like that," Newt whispers.   
  
"And, though it's usually done _after_ the date, I'd like to kiss you now, Newt," Percival says, leaning closer slowly, giving Newt time to decline.  
  
"Please," Newt replies, just a movement of his lips with barely any sound. His eyes are wide and shining under the fluorescent lights.  
  
Percival closes the distance between them. It's just a gentle press of the lips, their first kiss. He doesn't mind. There will be more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the support from the bottom of my heart! 
> 
> Come join me in my puddle of tears on the floor :)


End file.
